


Cold Nights

by GayKate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKate/pseuds/GayKate
Summary: As Kara makes it a new normal to visit Lena after her work day, they end up spending countless nights together. Lena and kara grow closer, and their feelings for each other grow stronger.





	1. Cold Nights

Kara brushed off the snow that rested on her shoulders as she hesitantly walked into Lena’s office, her phone in one hand and a box of donuts in the other. It was freezing, a light wave of snow coming down across the darkness of National City. She just got off work, it was late in the evening but she had a pull to see Lena that she just couldn’t ignore. Lena was yelling at whoever was on the other end of her phone, her eyebrows were stitched together, her emerald eyes frantically darting between the papers sprawled across her desk. One hand was on her waist, the other shifting around the files.

She wore a slim black dress that hugged her in all the right places and ended mid thigh. Her hair was taken out of her tight ponytail it was in earlier in the day.

Seeing as Lena had yet to notice Kara, Kara took the opportunity to look Lena up and down. She noticed how lena’s dress slightly hitched up as she walked around her desk. Kara mind erupted with thoughts on what she wanted to do to Lena right now. She would push her against her desk, sliding in between her legs as she caught her lips in a kiss. She would them proceed to slip Lena’s dress higher up her thighs, exposing her wet-

“Kara, I didn’t see you there,” Lena interrupted her thoughts.

“Lena, uh hi. Yeah, um... sorry… you were in the middle of something… uh I didn’t want to interrupt...” Kara stuttered over her words, a bright red creeping up her neck onto her cheeks. She adjusted her glasses several times, trying her best to get those thoughts about Lena out of her head.

“No need to apologize, Kara. Unless those donuts aren’t for me…” Lena lips curved into a smile as she put down her phone and walked towards the blushing girl.

“They are,” Kara smiled wide as Lena came close, “Don’t worry.”

They made their way to the couch rested in Lena’s office. This has become their new routine in the last few months, a few times a week Kara would show up to see Lena, just as friends, not as a reporter. They would share secrets, laugh, and enjoy each other’s company. She loved being in Lena’s presence, leaving with the scent of Lena’s perfume on her shirts, and being so close to Lena.

Each time they're together, both women longingly look at each other when the other isn't looking. They both want, need, each other, to feel each other, to taste each other. But yet, they're both too scared to make the first move in fear of losing them. So, they fake it. They pretend they're best as friends, that they don't want to kiss the other woman, they don't want to touch the other woman, they don't want to feel the other woman, they don't want to love the other woman.

“So, what was that all about?” Kara asked, motioning towards Lena’s unorganized pile of papers littered on her desk as she and Lena sat at opposite ends of the couch.

Lena looked back towards her desk, a heavy sigh escaping from her lips.

“More drama about Mother, having to carry her wretched name everywhere I go. I’m only seen as a Luthor, not as Lena,” Lena’s eyes connected to Kara’s, getting lost in the sea of blue for a moment, “is it really so hard for people to recognize that I’m not like the rest of my family?”

“Lena,” Kara inched closer to the woman across from her, close enough to put her hand on Lena’s thigh in a sign of comfort. Kara’s eyes stayed on their skin to skin contact, heat quickly sparked between the two women at the point where their skin connected, making Kara blush, “all those people have no idea who they’re talking about. You are an amazing woman, who is too good for this world of evil. You deserve to be treated like an actual person, not just as a Luthor.”

Kara looked up at Lena, to see her eyes trained on Kara’s hand on her thigh, but quickly adverted to meeting Kara’s eyes. They kept eye contact, losing themselves in the beauty of the other girl.

“You’ve got me, Lena. I’ll be here for you when no one else is,” Kara moved closer, their knees now touching as heat burned its way through the legs of both women.

They didn’t break eye contact, their eyes locked on each others, their pupils widening in the darkness of the night.

They stayed like that, for what seemed like ages. Their eyes mesmerized by the others vibrant colors and pure beauty.

Lena was the first to break the spell by pulling Kara into a hug. She wrapped her arms around the blonde like it was her last moments. She shut her eyes tight, breathing in Kara’s perfume, as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck, getting her fingers tangled in her blonde hair.

Kara took a deep breath in and closed her eyes, releasing it as she found comfort in Lena. She found comfort in having her arms wrapped around the other's waist, feeling their chests pressed against each other, and Lena’s head nuzzled in her neck.

Lena was the first to pull away, but Kara’s eyes stayed closed. Before she had the chance to open them, she felt soft lips pressed against hers. Kara melted into the kiss, her hand going up to rest on Lena’s cheek. She kissed back immediately, having wanted this since the moment they met. She has dreamt about feeling Lena’s pink lips on hers, what it would feel like to get her hands tangled in Lena’s hair.

Lena put her hand on Kara’s thigh, her other hand on Kara’s neck so she could pull her closer. Lena knew this wasn’t the best idea, Kara was her only friend in National City, she couldn’t lose her because of this. Lena pulled away, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she licked her lips, loving the taste of Kara on her mouth.

Kara finally opened her eyes, her stomach was crowded with butterflies, her cheeks tinted pink and her lips swollen. Her hands were shaking as she pulled them off Lena, much to her dismay.

“Lena, I-” Kara began before being cut off by Lena’s lips on her again. This quickly quieted the blue eyed girl as she leaned back into Lena, wanting, craving, her lips.

Lena broke the kiss again, “can we just lay here for now? I want to enjoy this moment.”

“Yeah, of course,” Kara said with a small smile, adjusting her glasses. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Kara pulled the green eyed woman next to her on the couch. It wasn’t the ideal furniture to lay on, but she wasn’t going to waste this moment. She laid down facing Lena, their faces inches from each other and their eyes locked.

They didn’t say anything for the rest of the night, they just shared each other’s warmth and gave sweet kisses. Neither of the women wanted to think about tomorrow and what would happen then. All they wanted was this moment, to feel like they could lay here for days in each other’s arms.

As it became too late into the night, Lena fell asleep on Kara. Her head was rested on the blonde’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around her waist, and their legs tangled. Kara spent this time admiring how beautiful this amazing woman was. Her hair was tossed on Kara’s neck, tickling her if she moved. Her body was so warm against her, she didn’t want to leave her warmth and go back out into the freezing weather, but she knew she had to.

Kara gently pulled Lena’s arms off her and rested Lena’s head on a throw pillow as she stood up. She immediately missed Lena’s warmth, wishing she could go back and lay with this beautiful woman. Lena stirred in her sleep, reaching out for Kara, a small frown found its way to her mouth when she only grabbed a pillow. Kara noticed how Lena shook at the loss of Kara’s body heat, so she took off her jacket, laying it on top of Lena. Still asleep, Lena pulled the jacket closer to her, unconsciously sighing into it.

Kara didn’t care that the walk back to her apartment would be freezing, it was worth it knowing Lena was comfortable and warmer. She could always fly back to her house, making it quick so she would stay warm, but she chose not to. She didn’t want this night to end, she didn’t want to face tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Lena,” she whispered as she kissed Lena’s forehead.

Kara reluctantly walked towards the door, taking one last glance at the incredible woman that was asleep with her jacket rested on her. The blue eyed girl smiled softly on her way out, making sure not to wake the sleeping beauty.

The whole walk back to her apartment, a smile rested on her lips, and a blush found its way onto her cheeks as her arms were wrapped around her own waist, the thought of Lena lingering in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer to post the next chapter so here it is... hope you guys like some smut ;)

Kara spent all of the next week at work with the thoughts of Lena distracting her. She made constant mistakes, having Cat yell at her what felt like every minute.

Their kiss flooded her mind, the taste of Lena, the way Lena felt, the way she felt about Lena. She had been waiting months now to be able to further her relationship with the elegant woman, but with absolutely no contact with Lena for a week, Kara began to worry.

Every time her phone rang, she would jump at it, hoping it was Lena that was calling. And every time her heart sank at the realization that Lena wasn’t contacting her.

Doubt started to sink into Kara’s deepest insecurities. The last thing she wanted was to make Lena uncomfortable or hurt, all she wanted was to make Lena happy. The thoughts of her ruining their friendship, their connection, their feelings, played on repeat in Kara’s mind. She couldn’t shake the feeling that she had absolutely fucked everything up.

She tried talking to Alex about this, but every time she tried to bring it up, she choked and played it off, changing the topic. Alex knows she is into girls, but Alex has been so busy at the DEO and with Maggie that they haven’t been able to have their regular sister’s nights this week.

Of course, she could talk to James, or Winn, even J’onn, but talking to Alex was different. Alex knew her better than anyone, loved her more than anyone. Alex would give her the best advice on how to deal with this, from sister to sister, girl to girl.

Kara shook her head in hopes to shake those thoughts out as she picked up her pen and tried to get back to work before Cat yelled again.

***

It's been two weeks now. Two weeks with no contact with Lena, two weeks with no sight of her, two weeks with thoughts only of her.

Kara couldn’t take it anymore, she had to see the beautiful woman that clouded her mind. She had already talked to Cat, claiming that she was sick and needed to go home, when in reality she would be going to see Lena.

She threw on her jacket to keep warm from the cold weather outside. Winn and James gave small smiles and waves as she passed them and she did the same back to them.

As she stood in the elevator, her hands were trembling, her legs bouncing. She glanced down, putting her shaking hands in her coat pockets as she exited and made her way to Lena’s office, playing out what she would say to her in her mind.

***

Lena’s assistant led Kara to Lena’s office, sending a small smile her way before heading back down the hallway to the reception.

Kara quietly thanked her before facing the door to Lena’s office and taking a deep breath. Her stomach erupted into knots and her heart rate sped up, knowing a beautiful woman with mesmerizing green eyes stood on the other side.

She slowly opened Lena’s door, her eyes glancing around to find Lena leading up against the rail on her balcony. Kara relaxed at the sight of her, not realizing how tense she was before.

Lena wore a dark gray dress, a black strip ran along each side of her body, showing off her wonderful curves. Her hair was down, her hands tightly holding onto… onto Kara’s jacket. The jacket that Kara left two weeks ago after their kiss.

This caught Kara off guard, her breath caught in her throat and she felt stuck in place.

_Lena kept my jacket, she's wearing_ my _jacket_. Kara thought, a blush rapidly rising to her cheeks as she adjusted her glasses.

Lena had yet to turn around, so Kara tore herself away from her place in the doorway, and slowly walked towards the balcony.

She took one more deep breath before speaking, “nice jacket.”

Lena spun around, her eyes immediately meeting Kara’s, a blush creeping its way up her cheeks.

“Sorry, I… I meant to give it back.. um here,” Lena started taking off the jacket, about to hand it back to Kara.

Kara stepped forward, putting a hand on Lena’s arm, shocked to see how cold she was.

“Keep it, you’re cold. And it looks better on you anyways,” Kara smiled, looking at the gorgeous woman in front of her and helping put the jacket back on.  
“Thank you,” Lena said softly, her eyes looking back out to see the city stretched wide beneath them. Kara moved to stand next to her, glad to finally feel Lena’s warmth next to her and to smell her amazing perfume.

They stood like that for a few minutes, each of the woman wanting to break the silence, but too nervous.

“I wanted to call you,” Lena finally said, her voice gentle and her eyes closed, “I spent everyday with my phone in my hand, trying to press your contact to call you. As soon as I got the courage, doubt would seek back into my mind, telling me that I shouldn’t, that you didn't enjoy...” she paused, finally looking back to Kara, getting lost in her sea of blue, “... enjoy what happened that night, what happened between us. I… I thought the feeling wasn’t mutual. I mean I have been dying to do that for so long, I just… I just don’t want to ruin any of this,” she waved her hand, motioning between her and Kara.

Kara’s lips formed into a soft smile, she took a step closer to Lena and grasped her hand. Sparks and warmth shot up her arm at the point of contact, her body begging for more. She took another step closer, never breaking eye contact.

Their chests now touched, both of them grasping for air as they stared into each other's eyes, getting so easily lost. Kara grabbed Lena’s other hand, bringing it up to her lips to give it a soft kiss, then bringing it back down to hold in her hand. Lena’s breath caught in her throat the the gesture, her hands slightly shaking.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out, getting closer so their bodies were now flush against each other, “it’s a mutual feeling. I’ve.. I’ve never felt like that, like _this_ before. You make me feel like I’m flying.”

Their lips were now barely brushing. If either of them moved, their lips would collide.

“I haven’t been able to get the thought of you, of kissing you, out of my head since that night,” Kara said, licking her lips as she hungrily stared into the other woman’s eyes, “I kept thinking about how it would feel to kiss you again.”

Lena bit her lip, making heat swarm south in Kara’s body.

“I can show you,” Lena whispered, her hands grasping Kara’s neck as she pulled her in, their lips finally meeting again. Kara responded quickly, her hands grabbing Lena’s waist.

They melted into each other, hungrily kissing the other woman, finally filling their need for each other.

“Let’s go inside,” Kara breathed out as she pulled away from Lena.

Lena nodded, taking Kara’s hand as she led her inside. She closed the door to her balcony, blocking out the cold air.

Lena immediately pushed Kara up against the wall of her office, hastily connecting their lips again and shrugging off Kara’s jacket. Kara laid her hands on Lena’s waist again, pulling their crotches together.

The emerald eyed girl moaned into Kara’s mouth at the contact, feeling herself get wet. She moaned the blonde’s name as Kara’s lips moved down her jaw to her neck, kissing all around until she found Lena’s sweet spot.

Kara kissed just below her ear, hearing Lena’s breath get caught in her throat and her body shake. The blue eyed girl smirked, then proceeded to blow warm air on that spot before kissing it and biting it.

Lena melted into Kara, her breath ragged, and threw her head back to give Kara more access. She didn’t care that she would have to wear something that covered her neck tomorrow, all she cared about was Kara.

Kara leaned back, looked at Lena’s neck and was content with the hickey she left. They both tried to catch their breath, their pelvises still flush against each other and their hair tousled.

“We should go slow,” Kara breathed out, her whole body tingling. Her eyes said something else as they stared hungrily into Lena’s.

“Yeah, slow,” Lena said, her voice deep and raspy. She went to kiss Kara’s neck, leaving hickey’s of her own.

Lena pulled Kara by her waist back to her desk, lifting her up so the blonde sat. Papers flew askew, but Lena couldn’t care less.

She connected their lips again, making her way between Kara legs. Her hands roamed Kara’s body, finding their way under Kara’s shirt. Kara shivered at the contact, moans escaping her mouth as Lena’s hands roamed upwards.

Lena pulled away, silently asking permission to go further. Kara nodded feverishly, helping Lena take off her shirt and jacket.

Lena groaned at the sight of Kara in just a bra. She kissed her way down Kara’s body, stopping at her breasts.

“Take it off,” Kara moaned, her head thrown back.

With a simple movement of a hand, Kara’s bra was on the floor, and Lena’s mouth on Kara’s breasts.

“Fuck, Lena,” Kara breathed out as Lena sucked her left nipple, the right was taken in Lena’s hand. Lena moved even further down, kissing her way along Kara’s stomach as she made her way to her waist line. She looked up at Kara, making sure she was okay. Kara nodded, her eyes wide and dark, her mouth slightly parted, and her chest rapidly moving up and down.

Lena slipped her fingers into Kara’s belt loops, eagerly pulling down her jeans and underwear. Lena bit her lip and looked up to the beautiful woman in front of her, surprised to see how wet Kara was for her. Kara sheepishly smiled, her cheeks a bright red, her mouth still slightly open.

Lena made her way onto her knees, her face right in front of Kara’s heat. She looked into Kara’s eyes, asking for permission once more before touching her any further.

Kara nodded, her hips jolted upwards, her wetness in need of Lena.

The emerald eyed girl moved her head forward, breathing warm air onto Kara’s clit. The blonde shuddered and moaned, one of her hands reaching down to grab Lena’s head.

Kara bit back a scream as Lena’s tongue found its way onto her clit. She shook before Lena, needing more of her. This made Lena smirk, pleased to be able to make Kara feel like this.

As her tongue maneuvered around Kara’s clit, she slipped two fingers into her, her other hand sliding up Kara’s body to grab her breast. Kara couldn’t hold back a loud moan as Lena did this, her hips jolting upwards at the pleasure.

Lena continued this motion, soon adding a third finger when she felt that Kara was close.

“L...Lena... I’m, fuck, I’m about to…” Kara moaned, throwing her head back with her hands on Lena’s head.

Lena pushed her three fingers in and out, making she sure went deep and fast, curling them upwards as she felt Kara come undone to her. Kara held back a scream as she came, her whole body shaking and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Lena helped Kara ride out her orgasm, moans escaping both of their mouths.

“Fuck, Lena” Kara groaned, closing her eyes and leaning upwards. She opened her eyes to see Lena slowly stand up, her finger wiping the corners of her mouth. She looked at Kara again, pleased to see how disheveled Kara was after what she did.

She leaned forward to bring Kara into a kiss, both woman groaning as they tasted Kara on their lips.

“So much for going slow,” Lena laughed, biting her lip and looking at the beauty before her.

“Yeah,” Kara smirked, capturing Lena’s lips in another kiss, “well it’s your turn now.”

Kara stood up, flipping their positions and helping take off Lena’s dress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's a bit short

The sun was breaking over the horizon the next morning, National City just starting to wake up. The sky was painted in pastel pinks and red as Kara made her way into her apartment. She turned her key in the lock, a small smile still plastered on her face as she thought of the events that took place last night.

“You’re home.”

Kara jumped at the sight of Alex, her arms crossed over her chest and her legs shoulder length apart. She stood in the middle of Kara’s apartment, her eyes staring into Kara’s eyes and her face stern.

“Alex, I-” Kara started, moving closer to her sister.

“No, Kara,” Alex said, putting her hand up in defense, “you need to tell the us, tell me, about where you are. You can’t mysteriously disappear for a whole night. I want you to live your life Kara, trust me I do,” she sighed, “but you have responsibilities. You’re Supergirl.”

“I’m so sorry Alex, I lost track of time and… and then I fell asleep… Alex, I'm sorry. It won't happen again,” she stepped towards Alex, embracing her in a hug. 

Alex sighed into Kara, wrapper her arms tight around her sister.

“Kara, I was worried. You weren’t answering your phone and I… I thought you were hurt or something,” Alex’s voice cracked, leaning into Kara.

“I love you so much Alex, you know that. I’m not hurt, I’m okay,” Kara comforted her older sister, rubbing small circles on Alex’s back.

Alex leaned back, her eyebrows furrowed, “then where were you?”

“Oh… that um… you know, around,” Kara stammered, adjusting her glasses, a blush tinting her cheeks.

“Kara…” Alex started, the mood changing from weighty to light hearted. Her right eyebrow raised as she smirked.

“I um… I was with Lena,” Kara cleared her throat nervously, “uh Lena Luthor.”

“Oh…  _ Oh…  _ You spent the night with Lena…” Alex smirked as Kara squirmed, “so does that mean you guys had sex-”

“Let’s change the topic!” Kara said, raising her voice as she became even more uncomfortable, “I don’t need to talk to my sister about...  _ that… _ and all those details,” she stammered and stuttered, adjusting her glasses.

“You didn’t deny it!” Alex yelled excitedly, pointing her finger at Kara, “You fucked Lena Luthor, one of the most powerful business women!”

“Alex!” Kara laughed at her sister's excitement, her uncomfortableness slowly leaving as she saw Alex get so happy.

Alex jumped up and down, her smile growing wider, “I need to tell Maggie about this, she could give you some tips on how to fuck girls the right way, I mean she sure taught me how to fuck and get fucked the right-”

“Okay Alex, that's enough!” Kara covered her ears. The last thing she wanted to hear was her sister’s sex life.

Alex pointed her finger once again at her younger sister, squinting her eyes as she grinned, “I expect to hear details later, but for now, duty calls.”

And with that, the Danvers sisters made their way to the DEO, preparing for a day of protecting National City.

***

After a long day fighting aliens and saving innocent lives, Kara was finally able to head home. She started changing out of her super suit, checking her phone for any missed messages. She broke out into an ear-to-ear grin as she saw a text from Lena.

_ Let me take you out tonight. Dress nicely. Meet me here at 8:00, I can’t wait to see you again ;) _

Kara jumped giddily, her smile wide as she read the address Lena gave her.

Kara was now back home at her apartment, Maggie and Alex situated on her couch, Alex’s head on Maggie’s lap and her eyes starting to flutter closed, empty beers rested on her coffee table . With the use of her super speed, she showed the couple different outfits, hoping to find the right one to wear for her date. By this point she was relying on Maggie for advice since Alex was now slipping into unconsciousness. Kara didn’t want to wake her, Alex rarely was able to sleep because of the DEO, so she kept silent and looked at Maggie.

“What about this one?” Kara asked, twirling in the mirror and checking out the dress that hugged her.

Maggie tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowed. “Eh, I don’t know. I think you should go with the black one, it makes your eyes really pop… it will also make Lena not be able to keep her hands off you,” Maggie winked, a smile itching across her face.

Kara blushed at the thought of Lena’s hands on her again before going back into her room, changing into Maggie’s choice and coming back out within a second thanks to her super speed.

Kara stared at herself in the mirror, pleased with her look. Two black straps rested on her shoulders, the top of the dress hugging her body, showing off her cleavage, the bottom flowing out against her thighs, a beaded belt hugged her torso, and a pair of black ankle boots accompanied her outfit, finishing off the look. Her fingers fiddled with the edge of the dress as she turned around, facing Maggie.

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Maggie smiled as she nodded. She gently lifted Alex’s head off her lap, resting it against the couch before she made her way over to Kara. 

Both girls were smiling now as Maggie helped flatten out the bottom of her dress and fix her hair. “Lena is going to drop at the sight of you.”

“Thanks, Maggie.” Kara turned around to give the shorter woman a hug.

Maggie smiled, hugging Kara back before breaking away to look back at Alex.

“Thank you again for taking care of her,” Kara motioned to a sleeping Alex, “I can’t explain how much you’ve helped her. She is so much happier with you, I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s my pleasure, she’s amazing.” Maggie’s gaze never left Alex, “she’s just so beautiful. I really love her, Kara. I can’t see my life without her.”

“Tell her, I know she loves you too. She just nervous, I don’t think she’s ever been in love, let alone a love like  _ this. _ She might not be the first to say those three words, she’s quite stubborn as you know,” both women chuckled, knowing very well just how stubborn Alex could be, “but she’s head over heels for you.”

Kara glanced at Maggie to see tears forming in her eyes. She took Maggie into another hug, tightly holding onto the other woman. The blonde knew that one day Maggie would officially be apart of the family, whether Alex knew it or not. Maggie was here to stay and Kara couldn’t be happier with that thought.

“It’s almost 8, you better head out, little Danvers,” Maggie broke the hug, slightly pushing Kara towards the door.

Kara couldn’t contain her smile as she grabbed her purse, stuffing her phone into it. “Take care of Alex, feel free to stay the night,” she called out as she opened the door, preparing to leave, “just please no sex on my furniture.”

“No promises,” Maggie responded, her smile broadening, “now go get your girl, kid.”

Kara bit her lip, trying to suppress her smile as she made her way outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara stood outside the restaurant Lena picked out, her hands shaking as she saw Lena sitting alone at a table for two, her back facing her. The sun was setting behind her, making Lena appear as if she was glowing. Kara gulped nervously, her stomach erupting in knots as she opened the door, slowly making her way to Lena, trying to calm herself down.

But before she could reach her date, her phone rang. Kara sighed as her shoulders dipped, knowing by the ringtone that it was the DEO. She closed her eyes tight, her eyebrows furrowing as disappointment settled in her stomach. Kara wanted nothing more than to go up to Lena and spend the night with her, being mesmerized by her beauty and slowly getting to know her better. But she knew she couldn’t, the DEO had to come first.

Kara felt tears in her eyes as she saw Lena look around, her shoulders slouching as she looked at the time. Kara pursed her lips before turning around, walking away from a beautiful woman with defeat setting deep in her bones.

***

Lena checked the time again. She had been waiting for an hour now, the realization that Kara stood her up getting more pronounced as the minutes passed by.

Embarrassment flushed over her as the waiter circled back around, a sad look in his eyes.

“Another glass of wine, Ma’am?” he asked, understanding flashing in his eyes as he looked at the empty seat across from her.

Lena clenched her jaw, shaking her head as she looked down at her hands, “No thank you, I should probably be going now.” She grabbed her purse, taking out her wallet and getting her card to pay.

“It’s on me, Miss Luthor,” the waiter smiled, stepping back, “whoever it was that you were waiting for is out of their mind for passing up the opportunity to have dinner with such a gorgeous woman.”

She stood up, ready to object the kind waiter and pay, “No, no, I’ll pay-”

“I know very well that you have the money to pay for this,” the man said, holding his hand up, “but please, it’s on me.”

Lena gave him a tight smile, nodding her head before grabbing her things and leaving. The weight of the night resting heavier on her heart as she made her way to her car.

Her driver looked back at her through the rearview mirror, giving a small smile to Lena, “Ready, Ms. Luthor?”

She nodded, biting her lip to keep from crying as she looked out the car window. Rain started to come down, getting harder as she made her way back home.

A man holding an umbrella greeted her when they pulled up to her apartment, his back straight as he awaited orders. Lena stood under the umbrella as rain poured down from National City.

Her eyes couldn’t stay focused on as she made her way inside, thanking the kind men who helped her get back safely. As soon as she walked in, she closed the door behind her and rested her back against it, slowly sliding down to the ground. She put her head on her knees, tears still brimming her emerald eyes as she shut them tightly closed.

The powerful woman hated how Kara could engrave herself in Lena so quickly. Kara had such a tight grip on Lena without even knowing it. She knew that she shouldn’t be this caught up in the blonde, but it was too late to go back now. She was falling too quickly for the one and only, Kara Danvers.

She let a single tear slip down her cheek, splashing onto her dress and leaving a single wet drop, before standing up and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Lena knew that she shouldn’t be letting Kara affect her so deeply and so quickly, so she promised herself that it wouldn’t happen again.

She grabbed a glass from her kitchen cabinet, pouring the alcohol into it as a distraction from her drifting thoughts. As the whiskey make its way down her throat, her walls built back up.

***

Kara sat at her desk, tapping her pencil on the papers laid in front of her, her leg rapidly bouncing up and down as he eyes stared at the clock, watching the seconds pass by. It was the next day and Kara was determined to go see Lena as soon as she was off of work, but the day couldn’t seem to go any slower. All that was on her mind was Lena, she had to fix what she did to her.

“Something on your mind?” James’ deep voice interrupted Kara’s thoughts, making her jump.

“What? Nope, nothing at all, I’m fine, it’s all good, I-” Kara mumbled, pushing up her glasses and trying to keep her feelings underwrap.

“Kara,” James smiled, “You are a horrible liar. Now come on, tell me what’s wrong.” He leaned on Kara’s desk, giving her all his attention.

She sighed, her shoulders falling as she looked at James, “I’ve got some relationship problems...”

“Oh, I see,” James gave a sad smile, “I’ve been there before, we all have. Who’s the guy? Do I need to beat him up?” He flexed his muscles making Kara give a well needed laugh.

“No, No, it’s not like that,” Kara pursed her lips, turning away from James, “I messed up, James, I really like her-” Kara stopped immediately, for Alex was the only one who knew about her sexuality at this point, “Um him, yeah he means a lot to me.” She tried to to cover up her mistake, not wanting James to know she was into a girl, let alone a Luthor. She knew his opinions on the Luthor family, they've had that fight too many times to count.

James coughed awkwardly, noticing Kara’s mistake but not commenting on it, “Well I know for sure that anyone that has Kara Danvers’ attention is definitely a good and worthy person. Can I help at all?”

Kara pursed her lips shaking her head, “No, I need to do this myself.”

James nodded his head understandingly, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder in a comforting motion and looked her in the eyes, “I’ve always got you back, you know that right?”

“Thank you, James,” Kara nodded, giving him a tight hug before glancing at the clock again, “My shift just ended, I’ve got to go. Thanks again, James.” She hurriedly packed her things, pushing up her glasses before running out of the building.

“Tell me how it goes!” James shouted out as Kara left.

“Of course,” She yelled back, waving goodbye which caused a pile of papers to slip from her hands. She looked around to make sure no one was looking before using her speed to grab all the miscellaneous papers. She cleared her throat, straightening herself and glancing around the room again to make sure no one saw her abilities before she turned on her heels and left.

James looked after her, shaking his head as he let out a chuckle, “She sure is something else,” he said to himself, turning around and heading back to his office.

***

Kara stood outside Lena’s door, the butterflies in her stomach being an all too familiar feeling. Her hands were in fists at her sides, her eyes glued on the door. She felt frozen in place, finding it hard to do the simple act of moving her arm to knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to do so, her thoughts moving too fast to be comprehensible in her mind. She gulped, feeling her palms sweat and her heart race as the door opened.

Lena opened the door with a smile on her face making Kara’s nerves fly out. For that split second before Lena recognized it was Kara, the blonde felt like everything was okay. She was amazed by what a simple smile could do to calm her down.

But once Lena acknowledged the girl in front of her, her smile quickly dropped, the joy in her eyes disappearing and being replaced with a blank stare.

“Another interview, Ms. Danvers?” Lena crossed her arms, stepping back defensively.

Kara felt her world come crashing back down. Her breath got caught in her throat and her eyebrows furrowed. She thought Lena was happy to see her, but she now realized she was wrong. The woman before her had a different look in her eye, for Kara was used to seeing a beautiful twinkle in her emerald eyes when she saw Kara, but now she saw nothing.

Kara choked on her words, not sure on what to say, so Lena stepped in.

“Do you need something?” Lena’s lips remained in a tight straight line, trying her best not to give into the beautiful woman standing in front of her.

“Lena… I didn't mean to leave you the other night. I came to see you but then something came up and it was too important, I-” Kara started before being interrupted by Lena.

“Oh I see,” Lena looked away, her eyes glued on the wall to her left as she bit the inside of her cheek, “of course something else is more important, maybe someone else?”

“What? No… No it’s not like that Lena, I swear,” Kara blurted out, trying her best to fix this. She started to panic as she felt herself losing control of this situation. The last thing she wanted was to lose and hurt Lena, she couldn’t do that.

Just as Lena was about to say something, Kara’s phone went off. The blonde shut her eyes tight at the sound of the familiar ringtone of the DEO.

  
_Not again, please, not again._ Kara thought to herself as she sighed deeply, tears prickling her eyes.

“Lena, I’m so sorry, I have to go…” Kara whispered, defeat settling deep within her as she pried her eyes to the floor.

“I get it,” Lena’s voice quivered. She winced at the sign of weakness, feeling tears swell her eyes against her will, “you should probably go answer that.”

Lena turned around so her back faced Kara. Tears started spilling from her eyes no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Her body froze when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, sparks igniting at the touch. She tightened up and stood straight, trying her best to contain herself.

“Close the door on your way out,” Lena gulped as she shrugged Kara’s hand off her shoulder, making her way to her desk and shuffled papers, trying to busy her hands.

Kara felt more tears slip from her eyes knowing she hurt this beautiful woman again. She walked back up to Lena, her hands shaking.

“Lena, please I’m sor-”

“I’ve got work to do and you seemingly have someone to get to, your phone hasn’t stopped ringing.”

Kara looked down at her phone, seeing 4 missed calls from the DEO. She knew she needed to go, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave.

“But-” Kara started.

“Go.” Lena’s voice was harsh and sharp, cutting into Kara like kryptonite.

With that, Kara reluctantly left, taking one last glance at Lena. She shut her eyes for a moment, wishing that none of this was real, that it was all just a dream and that she didn’t completely fuck everything up. Prying her eyes of the gorgeous woman, she made her way out, softly closing the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, both women let the tears freely fall down their cheeks. They looked back at the door, knowing that the woman they were falling head over heels for was just on the other side, so close but too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and some feedback :) sorry for the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback?
> 
> Also send any one shots/ stories you'd like me to write! I'm down for anything Supergirl related.


End file.
